Report 1503
Report #1503 Skillset: Astrology Skill: None Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Jul 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Spheres currently last extensively long periods of time and require another astrologer to remove them or they must fade. Certain spheres, such as skull, can significantly reduce vitals for extended periods of time, where as similar skills such as reimagine, last a much shorter period of time. This report aims to remove the enduring effects of astrology spheres that persist even after the astrologer has left the area or has been killed. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Reduce negative sphere duration to 10 minutes maximum. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, all spheres will fade when the astrologer dies. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add functionality to kether/violet to remove spheres for a length (4 second?) equilibrium. Can only be done if masochism is available Player Comments: ---on 7/6 @ 07:23 writes: I think it it makes more sense for it to be all negative spheres have a max duration of 10 minutes, if not lower. Afaik the spheres aren't assigned to any particular caster so it probably wouldn't even be possible to do solution 2. Either way, I agree that there should be a much lower duration than the status quo. ---on 7/7 @ 21:42 writes: Unfortunately, this also would deter the majority of people from using the skillset. The damage from Meteor is subpar, the afflictions are mediocre given the amount of time they take to cast. The vast majority of people who use the skillset use it for the ability to buff their allies. By altering the timers in this way, you'll make it so that the severe costs of the spheres (sometimes as much as 4 power/each) would be for a very short period of modest (about 300hp with skull) gain. While this can be annoying, it -is- in line, as there are varying costs, a randomizing factor, and not exactly an easy skill set to utilize in the first place. My conclusion is that I do not support the proposed changes. ---on 7/8 @ 00:52 writes: I agree with this change and do not buy into the belief that it would gut the skillset. 10 minutes is plenty of time to build spheres in for a meteor and having been both killed and seen people killed by meteor I do not believe the damage to be subpar. Barring, that another possibility is allowing kether/violet? to sever spheres for 2 power per sphere. ---on 7/8 @ 17:41 writes: I would prefer Solution 1, maybe even at a lower time than 10 minutes depending on the cost to cast each sphere. Spheres right now just last way too long. I don't think it would be possible for solution 2 since like Falmiis said they don't appear to be tied to the caster as much as I like the idea of it. Though if possible, perhaps 1-2 minute after casters death it fades? ---on 7/9 @ 04:34 writes: I strongly support solution 1. It used to be that willpower which is now defunct was somewhat of a balancing factor for spheres. Now that that has been removed there is very little cost relative to the effect of negative spheres. I also disagree with the idea that meteor damage is subpar or that these changes would in some way prevent or discourage the astrology skillset from use in combat. ---on 7/9 @ 15:17 writes: As it stands, this is really only really notable with Skull. The other sphere debuffs are not nearly as impactful, and consistency overall is low due to the nature of Astrology. Solution 1 is alright, though should only be applied to negative spheres. ---on 7/12 @ 01:56 writes: Updated solution 1 to be more clear. Added solution 3 ---on 7/12 @ 12:39 writes: I like Solution 3. ---on 7/12 @ 15:34 writes: I do like Solution 3, but why not tie it to Kether/Violet sever functionality? ---on 7/12 @ 15:54 writes: Support solution 3 ---on 7/12 @ 23:41 writes: Prefer solution 3. Solution 1 also supported. ---on 7/16 @ 01:07 writes: Support solution 3. If it's gonna be a masochism (non-combat) ability, then maybe consider making it cooler with flavour type mechanics, for example a channel time where the user charges up his kether/violet and then blasts the spheres into nothingness with his kamehameha power etc. It'll be nice. ---on 7/16 @ 14:54 writes: Solution 1 or 3 are fine. ---on 7/19 @ 00:56 writes: Solution 1, or I could also support allowing a channelled command of some sort to clear one negative sphere every minute (like maybe meditate?). ---on 7/19 @ 04:21 writes: Solution 3 is the best way. It prevents people from the 'sphere - run - put up timeslip again' tactics. ---on 7/22 @ 22:30 writes: Solution 3, but for all abilities that have a SEVER syntax, as this is mirroring ruby removing functionality. ---on 7/22 @ 23:11 writes: Assuming you mean abilities like Transmology flay that can SEVER as well, which I agree should be done (and I assumed was intended, if not epxlicitly said).